


Chaser

by AlbaLark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Snupin Fantasy Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaLark/pseuds/AlbaLark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's out of ideas, but Lupin has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> My very first 'published' attempt at HP Fan Fiction, written in response to the prompt 'Improving the taste of Wolfsbane', posted on 7/15/2010 in the LJ community Lupin_Snape.

"I'm beginning to believe you're deliberately making it worse, just because I complained about the taste!"

The nerve of the wolf! He did his best to hold on to his temper as he said through clenched teeth, "I've tried everything sweet I can think of that won't interfere with the efficacy, Lupin. If you can think of something else, you are more than welcome to try it."

A sly look crept across the werewolf's face. "Maybe we're using the wrong approach here," he said, tapping a finger against his full lips.

"Oh, do enlighten me," Severus sneered. Even Lupin admitted he was a Longbottom at potions.

"Isn't it a fundamental alchemical principle that 'like antagonizes like'?" Lupin started toward him with an intensity in his face that was beginning to make him nervous; tomorrow was the full, after all. Severus took a step back and found himself pressed against the closed door. "Maybe what we need here is something bitter."

"Bitter," he repeated faintly. Lupin was almost nose to nose with him. He was having trouble breathing for some odd reason, and his wand seemed to be refusing to drop into his hand so that he could hex the entirely-too-close-for-comfort werewolf out of his personal space. "Perhaps I could try adding manticore gall . . . ." Lupin's amber eyes went wide as they looked into his and Severus's throat closed.

"Oh, I had something entirely different in mind to try."

Suddenly, the wolf dropped to his knees, and before Severus could do more than gasp out his shock, his trousers and pants were around his ankles and Lupin had swallowed him down to the root. Hot, wet lust raced up his spine as Lupin swirled his tongue, oh gods!, around the head as he pulled back and plunged down again. There was an undignified whimpering noise that surely could not have come from him as a deft hand cradled his balls, rolling them gently, fingers reaching back to press behind them just so. All higher brain function went on immediate holiday as lightning spiraled through his belly in sharp spikes and fire flashed along his sensitized skin. In an embarrassingly short time, he was emptying what remained of his brains into Lupin's eager mouth. The ecstasy on the man's face as he swallowed caused the strength in Severus's legs to desert him, and he slid, nearly insensate, down the door to the floor. His softening cock slipped from between Lupin's lips with an obscene pop.

"Uh, are you all right, Severus?" Lupin had the grace to look abashed for a moment, then a feral grin spread across his face as he surveyed his handiwork.

"Well?!" Severus demanded, trying to sound like his usual self and failing utterly. "Did it work?" 

"Oh, yeah," and the werewolf slowly licked his swollen lips.

He waved his hand diffidently. "I suppose you'll be wanting this from now on?"

"You're the bitterest sweet I know of," answered Lupin, closing in for a kiss.


End file.
